


Рам не понимает

by Kaya_kita



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Love, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: Рам не понимает, почему этот старший все ещё его преследует
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 7





	Рам не понимает

Рам не понимает, почему этот старший всё ещё его преследует. Люди любопытны, странное их притягивает, но, столкнувшись с равнодушием, они быстро теряют интерес и идут дальше в поисках того, что не требует усилий. А даже если и задерживаются, то пока не поманит что-то новое, яркое. Что-то ещё более необычное. У Рама есть друзья, которым можно доверять, он любит их как семью, но это исключение. А правило совсем другое: окружающие легкомысленны и не умеют быть преданными. Молчание — лучший способ защиты от их недолговечного интереса. В детстве оно спасало Рама от поддразниваний сверстников, а теперь помогает всё держать под контролем.

Он давно научился не привязываться к случайным знакомым, не интересоваться ими. Люди проходят мимо, остаются безликими, а значит, безопасными. Это срабатывает до тех пор, пока не появляется Кинг.

Тот не отступает ни после первого провала, ни после второго. Продолжает преследовать, помогать, говорить.

Говорит он так много, что начинает казаться, будто собеседник ему и не нужен. Болтает с друзьями и младшими, со знакомыми и незнакомыми, даже с бездомными котами, с цветами и деревьями. Кинг странный. Остаётся рядом, сколько не игнорируй, но вместо того, чтобы раздражать, он кажется Раму кем-то, кого ему давно не хватало.

И всё же Рам не понимает.

Не понимает, почему вместе с Кингом появляется радость — легкая, захватывающая, пьянящая искренностью и свободой. Почему Кингу легко открыться, перед ним не страшно быть слабым, но о нем же хочется заботиться. Почему от самых простых его прикосновений сердце бьётся быстрее. Почему входит в привычку выискивать Кинга взглядом, а его присутствие ощущается кожей.

Рам не понимает, но начинает догадываться.

Что-то меняется в их отношениях — Кинг меняется. Закрывается, отгораживается, словно Рам для него превратился из друга в незнакомца где-то между завтраком и пробежкой до автобуса. Позже, в лагере, Кинг даже не позволяет позаботиться о себе, когда воспаляется рана на голове. Рам относит его, почти бесчувственного, в палатку, а в душе зияющей раной разрастается предчувствие потери.

Возможно, обнять Кинга не лучшая идея, но это ощущается так естественно, что Рам не задумывается о последствиях. Кинг скидывает его руку, и это как удар: резкий, внезапный, от которого не загородиться. Рама не раз били на ринге, он успел привыкнуть, но здесь и сейчас перехватывает дыхание и сковывает боль, такая же острая, как когда-то в детстве, когда ещё не умел защищаться. Он снова беспомощен. В горле комом застревает вопрос, который так и остается неозвученным: «Почему?»

На следующий день Кинг целует его — обреченно и зло — будто бросается в ледяную воду. И замирает, когда их губы прижаты друг к другу до боли неуклюже. Они оба застывают на пару секунд между «да» и «нет». Рам отвечает, удерживает, превращает в поцелуй то, что началось как попытка оттолкнуть. И понимает всё, кроме одного — как они оба могли так долго не понимать.


End file.
